


Measuring Up

by usermechanics



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kotori remeasures the first-years, and has to "comfort" Rin in the process.





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fics? No, not for me.
> 
> Rin's birthday? Hell yeah happy birthday Rin fic.

Hanayo opened the door and let herself out, blowing a kiss back to Kotori on the way.

"Bye, Kotori-chan!"

"Bye, Hanayo-chan!"

Rin tapped her foot nervously as she watched her close friend exit Kotori's makeshift studio of a room, having taken a peek inside to see the frills and assorted unused cloths, ostensibly for more sets of clothes in the late future. To Rin today, they were background items, for Kotori wanted to remeasure the first-years.

"Kayo-chin," Rin whimpered as Hanayo bounded to her, giving her an embrace which had not alleviated any of her worries. "Why does Kotori-chan want us to come in again?"

"Rin-chan," Hanayo calmly explained, "Kotori-chan wants to make sure that we haven't grown out of our costumes. We're still growing." She kept her composure, despite knowing that she had gained, in her terms, unnecessary centimeters around her bust and most damningly her waist; the only way Rin could have known that Hanayo was slightly upset by what her new measurements were was how she squeezed tighter after her explanation. In response, Rin hugged Hanayo tighter, the plush that one was ashamed about comforting the other slightly.

"There, there, Kayo-chin, Rin likes you no matter what," she reassured her friend with a pat on the back before pulling away from the embrace. There was no shame in looking how Hanayo did, especially as an idol; when idol activities were to continue, she would have shaved off those extra centimeters. Rin had no centimeters to shave off, as a woman of tomboyish muscle. No matter what or how the others comforted her, there was still something _off_ about how she looked, in her opinion. "You feel warm."

Hanayo did look strangely flushed when she had left the room, her face peculiarly sweaty. It was almost as if she had expected Kotori to live in a sauna of a room, the heat cranked up to its maximum and necessitating the disheveling of clothes to survive. At least, that's what her shirt and skirt gave off; they weren't necessarily as sweaty as Hanayo seemed to look. Rin pulled back, the scent of Hanayo sweat now on her clothes.

"Um..." Hanayo mumbled as she headed away from Rin, almost as if she had to do an errand or two.

Tentatively, Rin opened the door to Kotori's room, to which she was greeted by the bombshell birb herself, standing directly in front of her.

"Hi, Rin-chan!"

"Hey, Kotori-chan! Mind if I come in?"

"Certainly!"

Rin stepped into the room, not necessarily with any hesitation, but with enough care as not to ruin any of the fabrics or seamstress tools scattered about on the cluttered floor. Even with how kind Kotori was, she didn't want to ruin anything by accidentally destroying an object or two. Thankfully, as if the birb knew how messy her room could look, she had made paths allowing people to transverse without that much of an issue; perhaps such that she didn't accidentally step on one of her sewing kits while going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Considering the proximity to Kotori's futon, she sat down upon it, pointing her toes towards the ceiling.

"Your room is so nice, nya!"

Kotori, who was busy and looking away from Rin to collect a few necessary objects for the sake of measurements, said nothing, uttered a grunt of approval, and gave a barely-visible nod from underneath the vastness of her hair. Rin drummed her fingers against the cushion, almost as if she were waiting to hear from the fashionista about what she wanted from her. Certainly, it wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe a measurement or two. Kotori wouldn't need to strip her down or anything rash like that; she could just measure with her clothing on: her shirt was a bit loose on her but her leggings hugged her lower body like they should.

While she was deep into her thoughts and worries, she felt something around her forehead, a flexible quasi-plastic which was a bit cold. It took Rin by surprise, but it was nothing compared to, for example, jumping into a pool for the sake of doing laps because she could. Rin grasped onto Kotori's pillow and, on instinct, squeezed the object as a means of relieving the minuscule shock she had from the birb's actions. It didn't take long for her to measure, and the warmth of her hands was enough to counteract what she had applied to Rin's forehead.

"Hats?" Rin asked as Kotori pulled the tape measure away, the latter's fingers immediately grasping for a pencil to write down this new information. Kotori nodded; it would be a great inclusion of costume-props into their acts, in the seamstress' opinion. 

"Stand up, Rin-chan," Kotori instructed her junior. Rin did so, her arms dangling at her sides as she stood upright.

Rin followed every motion that Kotori had done for the sake of speeding up the procedure, and certainly, it was for the best, in spite of how difficult it was for Rin to stand still. Kotori moved as efficiently as she could, knowing this, able to measure out her arms with not so much as a hassle. That was all that Kotori was able to do; that, and around Rin's neck dare they want to create something like chokers for an act (which was unlikely).

"Rin-chan, can you take off your shirt, please?"

Rin whimpered, her body shuddering slightly as she heard her instructions; the ever-radiant positivity which was infectious from her had seemed to dwindle while her facial expression became rather demure. In spite of wanting to get this over as quickly as possible, there was a slight scare from her. It didn't matter how many times Rin had changed into things such as swim gear or things like that; at the very least Rin could do those things while hiding in bathroom stalls such that nobody could see how, in her own eyes, grotesquely masculine she was. It had been an issue before, and Kotori was still slightly surprised to see that it was still an issue for her.

She needed to get these new measurements somehow, and thus she had come up with her own strategy of doing so. To aid Rin in informing her that it wasn't a big deal for her to take off her shirt, Kotori had shucked her own off, directly in front of Rin. She understood that pretty much everyone in µ's had believed that Rin had been with Hanayo, but the woman standing in front of her, especially with exactly what she had _done_ , made her want to faint right there. Almost as if she had done so in mockery as opposed to anything else, Kotori had made Rin slightly envious: much like Hanayo, she looked so soft, almost as if her flesh would give quite a bit if she were to poke her. Her breasts, unlike Rin's, were full and concealed in a green, slightly straining, bra. Her waist was pinched and her hips prominent. She looked squishy and girly and everything Rin wanted to be but wasn't. And worst of all she was pulling at her shirt in an attempt to get it off. If she kept her arms low then at the very least all that Kotori could expose was a hint of muscular midriff and perhaps her rather shallow navel.

And that would have been the case if the bunched-up cloth in Kotori's fists didn't graze across her stomach, sending the very ticklish Rin into a laughing fit. Rin wasn't plush at all and didn't protect her from the onslaught of sensations which the rubbing cloth had provided, her arms' stronghold at her sides weakened enough for Kotori to lift the shirt further, needing no help as she felt Rin's arms, in her weakened state, follow the birb's motions until the shirt was off her body and thrown aside, with Kotori now grasping onto her tape measure once more.

"Rin-chan," Kotori asked of her peer, who didn't even realize in her laughing fit that she had been undressed slightly. "Please stand up!" Thankfully, Rin's ticklish fit had ended soon after she had spoke, a cool breeze rushing across the redhead's skin, to which she attempted to cover herself up with her arms. That, and she had attempted to relieve Kotori's gaze of her physique.

"Arms up, please, Rin-chan," Kotori requested, her voice with a few false overtones of hurt. Rin followed her instructions, her arms moved to her sides and lifted such that her shape was that of a cross. Now with the primary issues of attempting to get Rin into a decent position for measurements was out of the way, it was time for Kotori to start getting to work on measuring her. Stepping behind the lass, she had then wrapped the object directly underneath her breasts, right at the bottom hem of her sports bra. Rin shivered slightly; the combination of cold plastic and warm fingers had, somehow, felt a bit different around her lackluster chest as opposed to around her head; she could, in spite of attempting not to feel so much around her half-naked companion, feel her heart thumping inside of her chest at Kotori's fingers expertly measuring her chest.

"A?"

"AA," Rin sighed, a reminder of her lack of femininity, doubled especially as she could swear, at moments where Kotori needed to be a bit more precise with her measurements, that the seamstress' chest pressed against her back, just as warm as her hands and smothering themselves against her. It seemed like a taunt even with her bra on, but it still felt so exhilarating to feel them, it was almost as if they were somehow comforting. It was enough for her guard to be dropped enough for Kotori to measure her waist without as much as a hassle. Rin hadn't been thinking of things such as what kind of costumes she wanted to wear at this point anymore, however.

It seemed a bit weird to consider, but Rin wanted more touches from Kotori. She had never had any real form of contact with Kotori before this, but it didn't stop her from feeling something forming in the pit of her stomach, almost as if it were a combination of a knot and a fire from the confines of her crotch. Rin felt, to be blunt, weird: not even a weirdness that she felt whenever she had been around Hanayo. She felt weird and warm and good and she was surprised Kotori's touches alone had been enough for her to feel this way. When she felt that measuring belt around her hips it took everything in her power not to push her hips backwards for Kotori's hands to feel. Rin was a sensitive girl and she needed her needs eliminated but there was no way that Kotori knew that or wanted anything to do with that. At the very least she wore leggings which practically obscured what Rin believed to be a small stain forming in her underwear.

Apparently, Rin had forgotten about the inseam.

"Spread your legs slightly, Rin-chan."

_Oh, no._

Rin mewled nervously as she parted her legs as per Kotori's request, seeing the seamstress come into view once more. She had been so innocent with her actions and yet she didn't seem to realize the distress that she had caused. It didn't seem even to be an act, but rather Kotori's genuine belief that there was nothing she had done wrong, and for most she would have been correct; not even the last time she had been with Rin for measurements had she been so hypersensitive (yet again, she had worn a one-piece swimsuit to protect her from her onslaught of pokes and rubs). Rin tentatively stood in that position, almost as if she were ready to die on the spot. There was limited time between when she was going to touch her down there and now and it was ever-diminishing as she looked down in fear, the birb's hand dangerously close to her overheated crotch.

And then Kotori pressed in, the birb hearing a small, yet prominent, sound of something squishy which was ostensibly her fingers and tape measure digging into Rin's crotch. Rin mewled, her legs shaking slightly at the contact. There was no helping her, especially considering how _good_ it felt for her to feel something between her legs, even if it was only for professional reasons. Kotori pressed her hand into Rin's crotch as she measured, the athlete attempting to hold in all instincts to press her hips down into Kotori's hand in a desperate attempt to derive further pleasure from her. It was obvious that she was aroused and Kotori had made an effort to look as innocent as possible.

Yet, something in Kotori's mind clicked. She was no stranger to the second-years, or some of the third-years for that matter, and she knew outright what the radiance of heat radiating from her had to be. "Rin-chan," Kotori noted, her tone soft, "you're warm." Rin looked down, her cheeks completely flushed; just mentioning her warmth somehow made her feel even moreso. She nodded compliantly and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of the tape measure hit the floor and fingers digging into her leggings, pulling them off of her and, in the same motion, had relieved Rin of her undergarments, the now-nude redhead shivering as the air of the room grazed her quim. Why did Kotori insist on living in such a cold room?

The seamstress must have noticed her slight discomfort of her living preferences, and prefaced her actions with a kiss to Rin's bare pubic bone, some of the final reassurance of her femininity she could establish.

"Do you want me to make you feel better, Rin-chan?"

Rin couldn't say anything but let out a joyful _nya_ at her friend's question.

Kotori leaned into Rin further, observing how her core glistened; with an inhale, she had become amorous, adoring the redhead's scent more than anything in the world, and as she drawled her tongue against pink, quasi-pulsating labia to taste, the birb fell in love. Rin's worries had melted away as if they had collected on her pussy and Kotori's saliva had been the one thing that could extinguish it; Kotori's tongue was damningly soft, slick enough to leave barely a residue wherever her tongue had trailed.  
And Kotori's tongue trailed, too. With a grasp on Rin's hips, she had readjusted herself such that she practically sat underneath her, her mouth now better alined with Rin's core such that her tongue could pierce through her lower lips and lap directly at the sensitive, pink flesh underneath. She rapidly prodded her entrance, swirled all around her labia, fought the punishing pulses that Rin had given as her only resistance, all while Rin grasped onto Kotori by the hair and pulled her upward, requesting that she stay and perform her job. Hungrily mewling, Rin had adored what Kotori was doing to her, the fires in her gut slowly growing as the knot inside of her wrung. It had been her first time in weeks and perhaps had grown a bit too sensitive; her skin had flushed a bright pink all over, her hands shaking slightly. Kotori had been amazing on her, swapping her essence for saliva, and coating wherever she had been dry with a mixture of fluids.

With one hand keeping its grasp onto Rin's hips, Kotori moved her free hand onto Rin's lower body, particularly at the edge of her labia, thumb beckoning for her erected clit to ease itself from her hood as gently as she could; even with her gentle actions it was enough for Rin's thighs to press against Kotori's cheeks with enough force to cause mild discomfort. While her tongue had continued its pervasion into every nuance of Rin's labia, bar her vaginal entrance, her thumb softly stroked her clit which was, even if it were not much larger than her own, quite prominent after its reveal. Rin rolled her eyes back at the double sensation, her entire body throbbing at how well Kotori was able to mess with her. She felt herself on the verge, her entrance with such tension that she had dared Kotori to make contact with it, for the sake of causing her to explode right then and there. Rin needed it. She wanted it more than anything else in the world, only to feel the lips which were once upon her disappear. 

Somehow she had left her fingers, too. In fact, Kotori was standing up directly in front of Rin, who had her eyes closed and her vision hazy. The only sign that Kotori was still there was her shoving something into Rin's mouth. It was cottony and flavorful, with Rin suckling upon whatever the taste was on that cloth bound in her mouth. It tasted great, it tasted lewd, almost licentious. It was something that she didn't exactly know the flavor of, but it was enough for Rin to sit down; her legs were at this point made of gelatin and she didn't want to collapse like a complete idiot in front of Kotori, who was being so nice to her in doing this sort of favor. Rin's haze had started to subside, and she was able to see clearly: the first thing that she had seen was a birb in all of her naked glory carrying a sea-foam-colored vibrator in her right hand; and she could have sworn that there was something coming out of her vaginal entrance. Rin whimpered into the object in her mouth before pulling it out: panties which definitely weren't hers.

"Aw, Rin-chan..." Kotori cooed as she approached her with the toy in tow, Rin's ears immediately catching the sound of whirring being muffled; and she observed how Kotori's cunt seemed to be leaking clear fluids. "I'm sorry. I think this would be better to help you with your aches~"

Rin shivered as she heard another buzzing sound, this time emanating from the object which Kotori had held in her hand. She laid done, kicking her legs as if in slight entertainment, and pressed the tip to Rin's labia, in particular drawing circles around Rin's clitoris, which had sent the redhead back into her hazy bliss.

"Kotori-nya!" Rin whimpered, curling forward slightly in libidinous discomfort. She felt slightly overstimulated, almost as if this were what Kotori had wanted from her; and regardless of how she felt, Kotori, oddly enough, pulled back, as if she got off to seeing Rin's pussy pulsing just enough to show that, with anything more than a stiff wind, she would reach her peak. All Kotori needed to do was provide something even _mentally_ stimulating to send Rin to her peak, and she was quite curious to see if that were possible.

Hence, she parted her lips and drawled her tongue along the underside of the vibrator, and between her lips she took the tip, cladding her palate in Rin's fluids as if she hadn't done it by lapping at her for a good amount of time before. The image of Kotori downing the vibrator hadn't really given Rin any reason for her to get off, but it did by the birb a bit more time to keep Rin on the edge, a feeling which had caused the tinier of the two to start whining.

"Kotori-chan, please! I need it right now, nya!"

Kotori answered with a mix of a hum and a gagged whimper as she was busy practically swallowing one of her toys. However, true to Rin's word, she had pulled the toy out, gleaming with saliva, giving the illusion of lubrication. It was slightly unnecessary considering how wet Rin was, but Kotori had been lost in the times where she had a toy rammed in her and one down her throat, spit-roasted by plastic.

Kotori walked over and pushed Rin onto her back before squatting directly over the first-year, the birb's essence drooling from the toy and landing on Rin's face as she lowered the distance between her and Rin's face, leaning forward such that she could get a happy view of Rin's pulsating cleft, the redhead squirming in an attempt to get that toy near her. Her own hands grasped upon Kotori; one on her hip, and the other reaching for the toy inside of Kotori in an attempt to pull it out as an act of revenge, not caring at the fluids which had squelched out from her as she yanked the object out. In response, Kotori had shoved the toy into Rin's entrance, the athletic mewling further as she felt the object spreading her walls. Rin clawed into Kotori's behind, her plush posterior easily taking the impact of her fingers with not much issue. The birb lowered her hips slightly, letting the tip of the toy in Rin's hand re-enter her, the vibrating sensations of the toy torturing her entrance beyond exquisite.

Kotori turned on the toy inside of Rin as she thrust the plastic dick in and out of herself, sending the redhead into a nervous fit. Everything which had happened had led to this moment, with the knot which had been in Rin's stomach finally tightening to the point of breaking. Rin squeezed against that diabolical toy, lapsing over it as she let her body go, her entire form quaking and quivering as a viscous, white fluid had leaked from her and coated the toy inside of her, the only clear indication that she had reached orgasm. Kotori, blatantly disregarding that Rin had just exploded, lapped the white fluids off of the toy and around her entrance, the redhead practically screaming at Kotori's sexual sadism: first she wanted to withhold her orgasm and now she was there she wanted to elongate it? Rin let go of the toy, surprised that it hadn't landed straight on her face, but in her haze all she was able to see was a free hand of Kotori's grasping onto the plastic dick, the vibrations obscuring her moans and whimpers; her wrist had oscillated to the point of her fingers being blurred to the poor redhead, and in her haze she didn't even realize Kotori had came until she felt warmth drenching her face. Rin's mouth was, from moaning, parted and she thusly collected an extra-ordinate amount of her lubricant. She tasted sweet, almost as if liquid sugar had been squirted down her throat, burning at her lips and tingling her throat. Rin swallowed happily, her body's quivers slowing as she felt Kotori pulling her favorite toy away from Rin's cunt, which she thusly pampered with a smooch.

Kotori pulled her own toy from out of her with a soft smile and walked off to get her underwear from wherever Rin had thrown it. Whether or not she was going to continue didn't matter: it was a sign of decency to at least put on her underwear. Kotori had walked around and grabbed a ton of different clothes, ones which Rin didn't even realize were her own; they were way too small for the birb.

"I think I have all the measurements that I need now," Kotori duly noted, her fingers toying with the white residue Rin spewed onto the toy; about half of it had some traces of the fluid. And truth be told, she had all of the necessary seams, knowing to do inseam for last because of this particular reason. With clothes in tow, Kotori handed Rin's outfit to her, which the redhead, in a daze, put on. Kotori also handed her a towel for the sake of cleaning off her face.

Rin examined the towel. It was a light gray, but there were a few heather spots on it which proved that it had been used prior. As she wiped her face, she could only take in the faint stench of Kotori's core, and perhaps one of the minimal strands of hair which rested cutely on her snatch. A bit of makeup was here and there, none of it from Rin's face; she didn't see the need to wear makeup outside of concerts.

With both cleaned up, Kotori pat Rin on the back and helped her upright. She hadn't came in months and thus needed all the help that she could get. Kotori teetered Rin towards the door, kissing at her neck and whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to aid her with movement. Once she was at the door, she walked towards her desk, eyeing one of her sewing machines.

"Bye, Rin-chan!"

Rin blew a kiss on the way out.

"Bye, Kotori-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Implications, implications.
> 
> Coincidentally, I pulled a UR Kotori after writing this.


End file.
